Augmented Reality (AR) may be used to superimpose geo-referenced information in place. Interest in the use of AR has increased because many mobile platforms (e.g., mobile phones, tablets, etc.) are now equipped with a camera, compass and satellite positioning system (SPS), which provide an inexpensive, albeit crude, platform for AR. One difficulty encountered with the use of AR in mobile platforms is that the SPS sensors and compasses provide only limited accuracy and cannot provide precise and accurate pose (position and orientation) information. Moreover, the update rates of the sensors used by mobile phones for AR are in the range of 1 Hz. Accordingly, the AR overlays superimposed on the live video image in the display of current mobile platforms are coarsely placed, e.g., resembling a directional hint rather than an overlay to a particular location.